Death On Life
by Misses-Raina
Summary: "Realmente no conocía la diferencia entre la Luz y la oscuridad"- murmure, observando como estaba entre dos mundos - "Y ahora, no se en cual confiar."
1. Comienzo

No podría determinar exactamente que hacía. Exactamente el patrón de mis actos no era común. O por lo menos no razonable. Sin un destino asegurado caminaba con mis maletas en la estación de trenes King's Cross dando vueltas. Me sentía algo incomoda y confundida tras ni siquiera poder encontrar el tren que tenía que tomar. Era una inútil. Le prometí a papá que podría hacer esto sola, sin embargo...creo que no. Iba al cuarto año en Hogwarts, solo que era mi primer año ahí. Tengo 14 así que sería ridículo estar en primer año.

Considere preguntarle a alguien, hasta oír una voz en mi oído.

—Sabía que te perderías.—oí en mi oído. Me altere.

—¡Ah!—grite como una torpe. Frente a mí estaba mi papá, con su sarcástica sonrisa, ojos azules tan intensos que te pierdes en ellos, barba en proceso, cabello cobre y desordenado. Mi papá era un hombre bastante guapo de 37 años. Le sonreí y luego puse los ojos en blanco.—Te odio.

—¿Te perdiste?—dijo el, ignorando mi comentario anterior. El siempre hacia eso, así que ya no importaba.—Mi pequeña Kara se perdió.

Hice una mueca. Odiaba su sarcasmo. Papá sabe perfectamente que las personas me molestaban por mi excesiva altura, y solo bromeaba con eso. Soy alegre, pero molesta sus bromas.

—Bien, ¿donde demonios esta el tren?—dije, eufórica. Realmente mi armonía y serenidad se estaban acabando. Simplemente quería subir al estúpido tren y estar en Hogwarts. Ademas, cuando mi paciencia colapsa no era una persona muy agradable y simpática con el resto.

—Ha, ¿no te lo dije?.—dijo el.—Tomas el 9¾.

Lo mire extrañada. ¿Que era eso? ¿A caso era una clave de los magos para que los muggles no nos comprendieran?

—¿Que?.—cuestione, extrañada. El bufo.

—Tienes que tomar el 9¾.—me reitero. Empece a analizar sus palabras. Era lenta, bastante lenta. Especialmente cuando nuestras conversaciones trataban sobre magia y Hogwarts, las cuales eran la mayoría de las veces.

—Entiendo...¿donde esta?—pregunte, sintiéndome una tonta, otra vez. El rió, siendo algo cruel.

—Corre hacia esa pared.—dijo el, como si nada. Definitivamente mi papá era un caso especial en todo, absolutamente todo.

—¿Estas seguro?—pregunte, insegura. El solo asintió. Seguí dudando.—¿No es una broma cruel?

—Kara.—hablo el, serio. Era extraño ver a una persona alegre como papá cuando se ponía serio.—Corre hacía la pared.

—Esta bien.—acepte. Cerré los ojos, presione y apreté mis manos sobre mis valijas y corrí lo más rápido que pude, sintiéndome algo mareada y extraviada luego de cierto punto indeterminante, puesto que iba con los ojos cerrados y no note en que parte exactamente era.

Abrí los ojos. Estaba dentro de un tren en frente de un señor que extendía su mano ante mí.

—Su boleto, por favor—exigió el con elegancia. Reaccione dos segundos después, por supuesto. Le pase el boleto y fui a sentarme en una parte totalmente sola. Me encogí en el asiento para verme de la estatura normal. Ser muy alta era genial mayormente. Pero... ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas y ganas para recordarlo o explicarlo. Pongo mis audífonos y empiezo a escuchar música con mi celular. Entonces recordé que los magos ni brujas aceptan tecnología muggle. Como toda tonta empece a guardarlo en mis desordenadas maletas, hasta que entro alguien acá.

Una linda chica de cabellos rubios platinados, casi albina de ojos celestes algo saltones. Delgada y de estatura normal. Era bonita.

—Hola—dijo ella, para luego sentarse al frente mio. Tenía bastante seguridad con sus acciones siendo tan inusual.

—Hola, ¿como te llamas?—respondí siendo amable y amigable. No iba a perder tan tontamente la oportunidad de hacer amigos.

—Luna, Luna Lovegood—respondió ella con un aura angelical.—¿y tu?

—Soy Kara Summer.—me presente con una sonrisa. Note como ella leía un periódico, pero...al revés. Sin quitar mi sonrisa la mire algo extrañada.—Oye Luna, ¿que lees?.

—El Quisquilloso, es la revista en donde trabaja mi padre. Es el editor.—contesta ella, sonriente. Su aura a locura y sorpresa la hace ver bastante original.

—Genial, mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia en la "Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los artefactos Muggle"—dije, para luego reír.—Parece ser tan aburrido, digo, si se necesita a alguien para alejarnos de los artefactos muggle, pero una oficina es mucho.

—De hecho, suena _yupi_ el trabajo de tu padre.—dijo ella con inocencia. Realmente Luna Lovegood me estaba fascinando cada vez más. Me levante y senté a su lado.

—¿puedo leer junto contigo?—pregunte dulcemente.

—Claro, ¿por que no?—contesto ella, amigable. Aunque realmente no comprendía porque leía así, intentaba seguir su ritmo. Cruzaba los dedos para que realmente en Hogwarts no leyeran así, aunque ya no sabía que esperar de un mundo el cual ya no es el mio. Me sentía como en dos bandos luego hablando "mal" de los muggles cuando yo era una mestiza.

Sin que ella lo notara gire un poco la cabeza y entonces leí perfectamente.

—Sabes, esto es realmente interesante.—comente con la cabeza aun girada.

—Gracias—río ella al ver mi pose.

—Pero tengo una duda, ¿quien es Harry Potter?—pregunte. Sus ojos de sorpresa fueron aun más notables. Sentí vergüenza al instante. Probablemente he quedado como una ignorante frente a Luna. Seguro que esto es algo demasiado obvio para el mundo mágico.

—¿No sabes quien es Harry Potter?—dijo con su dulce y adorable voz.

—_Ño_—conteste jugando con mi lengua como si fuera larga. Luna y yo reímos.

—Harry Potter es el hijo de Lily y James Potter—dijo para luego mirarme y comprobar si entendía. Tampoco sabía quien era Lily y James Potter. Simplemente asentí para no parecer más tonta.—Lily y James Potter fueron asesinados por El Innombrable.

—¿Voldemort?—susurre para que solo ella lo escuchara. Luna agito su largo cabello albino y asintió con ingenuidad. Sabía que Voldemort había estudiado en Hogwarts y que luego por el hubieron tiempos oscuros. Papá no me cuenta mucho de el, porque se lo prohibía mamá o simplemente relatarme eso no era de su agrado.

—Bien, Harry estaba con sus padres cuando fueron asesinados por Voldemort, y el fue el único que sobrevivió.—Luna lo relataba con mucha expresividad y realmente su voz te inducía a escuchar más y más de la historia, la cual era fascinante.—Se dice que tiene una marca de rayo en su frente como cicatriz de guerra.

—¿Donde esta Harry Potter actualmente?—pregunte, confusa.—¿Eso sucedió cuando el era bebe?

—Harry solamente tenía 1 mes.

Sentí tanta lastima y compasión de Harry Potter en ese momento.

—¿Donde esta?—pregunte. Luna sonrió torcidamente.

—En Hogwarts, en este tren, ahora.—dijo ella, soltando una inocente y encantadora risita.

Seguimos platicando con Luna y entonces conocí lo asombrosa e interesante que es. Adoraba a Luna Lovegood, mi nueva amiga. Supe que ella va en Cuarto Año, tiene 14 como yo y vive en la casa de Ravenclaw.

—Quiero ir a Gryffindor, ¡realmente lo quiero!—dije, entusiasmada.—Papá fue a Gryffindor y sería un gran honor ir allá.

Entonces escuche pasos hacía acá.

—No, no entremos.—susurro una voz masculina.

—¿Que, por que?—dijo una voz femenina.

—¿Que tiene este compartimiento?—pregunta otra voz masculina con un tono algo grave.

—Esta la Lunática.—respondió la primera voz. Mire a Luna, ¿se referían a ella?.

—¿Lunática? ¿Se refieren a ti?—pregunte en un murmuro. Ella asintió neutral, pero aun con su sonrisa.

Entonces entraron 5 personas. Habían 2 chicas y 3 chicos. Una de las chicas tenía cabellos rojos y ojos castaños, era bastante atractiva. La otra tenía el cabello castaño y el pelo alisado, con ojos también cafés. Era linda pero con el ceño fruncido no se veía muy bien. Siento predecir su actitud desde antes de haberle hablado. Los chicos. Había un pelirrojo delgado de ojos azules y con pinta natural de comadreja, otro castaño con el rostro redondo y ojos algo oscuros, y finalmente un chico alto, guapo de ojos verdosos y lentes.

Los mire con inocencia.

—Hola Luna—le saludo la pelirroja.

—Hola Ginny—contesto Luna sonriente. Me sentía incomoda de sobrar aquí en esta escena. No se me ocurre nada más que mirar al suelo.

—Oigan—habla "Ginny" aparentemente—Ella es mi amiga Luna Lovegood, no Lunática. ¿Oíste, Neville?

—Sí, Ginny, sí.—contesta el castaño de cara redonda. Luego me mira a mi.—¿Quien eres tu?

—Ah, Soy Kara Summer. Hola—digo, sintiéndome ridícula cada vez más. Por suerte no me he sonrojado, pero eso no quita la vergüenza que siento.

—Soy Neville Longbottom.—dice el, para luego sonreír sincero. Estrecho su mano ya un poco más segura.

—Ginny Weasley.—dice la linda pelirroja para luego estrechar mi mano. Por alguna razón ella me agrada.—El es mi hermano, Ron Weasley—dice, apuntando al pelirrojo. El gruñe.

—Se presentarme, Ginny—se defiende el.—Hola—estrecha mi mano con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Weasley, no?—pregunto, mientras me levanto.—¿Su padre trabaja en el Ministerio?

—Sí—habla Ron, curioso.—¿Por?

—Mi padre trabaja en la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los artefactos Muggle—les informe, para luego observar sus reacciones.

—¡Genial! Nuestros padres trabajan juntos—dijo Ginny, amistosa.

—Em, nosotros aun no nos presentamos.—dijo la castaña con el puño en el pecho.

—Oh, lo siento Herms—se disculpo Ginny y se corrió al lado de Luna, quien por un momento había olvidado que estaba aquí.

—Hola. Soy Hermione Granger, mucho gusto.—dijo ella con una segura sonrisa. Estreche su mano y sonreí torcida. Me veía algo anormal al lado de Hermione, puesto que ella tiene la altura promedio, aunque también un poco menos y yo media 1.70 m. Supongo que ella y Ginny deberían medir entre 1.60 o 1.62 y Luna un poco menos.

—Igualmente.—conteste, mirando de reojo al guapo chico de ojos verdosos. Entonces lo note. Su marca en frente en forma de rayo. Puse mis manos tapando mi boca por la impresión. ¿A caso el era...?

—Soy Harry Potter.


	2. Hogwarts

Lo mire sorprendida. El era Harry Potter. Seguramente el y todos los presentes me pensarían loca al ignorarlo y luego morirme por el. Lentamente quite mis manos de mi boca.

—¡Oh por Dios, eres Harry Potter!—exclame, como si se tratara de Justin Bieber. El solo sonrió con cortesía. Creo que en secreto me considera extraña, pero obviamente no lo dirá. Parece ser bastante educado, y sinceramente espero no haberle dado una mala impresión.—Lo siento, Harry...—dije, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Neville reían mientras Luna observaba la escena cautivada. La mire avergonzada.—Luna, ¿me lo hubieras dicho antes, no?

—Pensé que notarías el rayo—dijo ella con su encantadora voz. Luna era de esas personas a las cuales tu deseabas darle un abrazo, como a Harry Potter.

—¡No!—proteste entre risas. No comprendía porque me reía, solo lo hacía.—No Luna, no lo note.

Entonces note como el bus frenó. Probablemente hallamos llegado. Pero luego siguió andando.

—¡El uniforme!—chilló Hermione con las manos en la cabeza y un gesto preocupado. Por lo poco que la conocía podía notar como ella era una chica así.—¡No nos hemos puesto los uniformes!.

¡Oh, apocalípticos!. Simplemente no entendía tanta preocupación.

—¿A caso llegamos?—pregunte, sin entender mucho la situación. Ginny asintió.

—Chicos, ¿podrían salir?.—pidió Ginny mientras intentaba calmar a Hermione -la histérica-. Harry asintió y el junto a Ron y Neville abandonaron el compartimiento. Ginny, Luna y Hermione empezaron a cambiarse.

—¿Tenemos que ir con el uniforme puesto?—pregunte, no muy a gusto con la perspectiva. Consideraba la bata algo...ridícula. Digo, ¿para que otra forma de humillarme?.

—Son las reglas.—dijo Hermione de una forma tan estricta que sentí que más que una alumna era una profesora.

—¿Solo es la capa, no?—cuestione mientras buscaba entre mis cosas en las maletas.

—O sea sí—contesto Ginny—Pero también la falda, el jersey (camisa), los zapatos negros y la corbata.

—Entiendo—dije mientras sacaba todo mi uniforme y cerraba mis maletas. Comencé a cambiarme.

—Vaya, que "desarrollada"—bromeo Hermione al verme. Las otras rieron. Al ser alta no tengo ni tendré un cuerpo muy esbelto ni voluptuoso, lo cual por mi esta bien. Hice una mueca y le lance un beso con la "cara de pato". Me agradaba la sensación de estar haciendo amigas.

—Oye Hermione, ¿vas en cuarto?—le pregunte, curiosa. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Voy en quinto—dijo ella mientras guardaba sus cosas en un bolso pequeño. La mire extrañada.

—¿Como todo eso cabe en un bolsito tan...?—pregunte, arqueando una ceja. Termine de cambiarme y guarde mis cosas.

—¿Pequeño?—completo Luna mi frase. Yo asentí.

—Hice un hechizo en el. Me lo regalaron mis padres y realmente era muy aburrido.—dijo mientras movía sus manos de forma extraña.—Lo encante con todos mis conocimientos de los libros de encantamientos mágicos que he leído, por supuesto, y ahora es así. Más "espacioso".

—¿Encantaste un objeto muggle?—murmure, observando su bolso.

—Sí, mis padres son muggles.—se explico ella. Me sentí aliviada de saber que no soy la única con familia no mágica, aunque solo sea mi madre la muggle.

—¡Genial! Mi madre era muggle y mi padre mago. Soy una mestiza.—admití, sintiendo orgullo de mi extraño origen por primera vez.—Se siente bien no ser la única que no sea una "sangre pura".

Ella me miro con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Este es tu primer año acá?—pregunto, curiosa. No veía la forma de detectar eso, lo cual solo me hacía pensar que Hermione Granger es una verdadera genio.

—Si, ¿por que?—interrogue con curiosidad. Ella suspiro.

—Si llevaras más tiempo acá comprenderías que no pertenecer a una familia 100% mágica no es algo por lo cual deberías estar alegre u orgullosa.—dijo ella en un tono bastante serio. Ginny y Luna estaban cabizbajas y sentadas una al lado de la otra mientras murmuraban cosas.

—¿Y eso es por que...?—susurre, tensa. Hermione dio un paso hacia la puerta y sujeto el coso para abrirlo.

—Mejor dicho por quien.—declaro con tono firme y seguro. Ginny y Luna se pusieron de pie. Ginny al lado de Hermione y Luna al mío.—Draco Malfoy.

Mordí mi labio inferior.

—¿Draco Malfoy?

Mi papá me había hablado de la familia Malfoy. Fueron un gran apoyo de Voldemort en los días oscuros y luego se remendaron y pasaron al lado bueno. Papá no les cree y no se siente simpatizado con ellos. Sin embargo los Malfoy no tienen una enemistad con el ni nada por el estilo, por lo menos. Me preocuparía que mi papá tuviera unos enemigos tan severos y poderosos como los Malfoy.

—No te lo explicare.—se resigno Hermione con algo de mal humor. La comprendía, también me ponía de mal humor cuando nombraban a alguien con quien me llevara mal o no fuera de mi agrado.

—Lo veras tu sola.—dijo Ginny con una mueca. Hermione abrió la puerta y estaban Harry, Ron y Neville algo impacientes.

—Hermione, Ginny, ¿nos pasarían el compartimiento para cambiarnos?—pregunto Ron con el tono algo grave.

—Todo tuyo—dijo Ginny para luego salir las cuatro. Me sentí tonta con la túnica así que decidí sacármela y quedarme con el resto del uniforme. Sentí que estaba cerca de algo, entonces mire y había un fierro. Me agache un poco para no golpearme.

—¿Y si vamos al pasillo a comprar algo?—dijo Luna.

—Esta bien—contesto Hermione, no muy a gusto. Se notaba que Hermione se avergonzaba de Luna, y no entendía porque. Luna era alguien fantástica y fascinante. Las cuatro caminamos sintiéndonos como colegialas. Quizás como no andaba con la túnica me veía más extraña que ellas. Vi a un grupo de chicos riendo llamativamente. Note como Hermione y Ginny se tensaban. No comprendía mucho. Los observe de reojo. Eran 3 chicos y una sola chica.

—¿Que sucede?—murmure en el oído de Luna, pero antes de que respondiera las 4 personas se levantaron.

—¡Vaya, Vaya! Pero si la Sangre Sucia ha vuelto.—comento un chico de cabellos rubios platinados, facciones finas y ojos grises que reflejaban rencor y odio, ademas de su actitud arrogante. El miraba a Hermione con tanto odio que podría parecer deseo.

—Cállate Malfoy.—la defendió Ginny con el ceño fruncido. Hermione solo lo miraba con odio. Luna seguía con su inocente mirada y una leve sonrisa y yo solo oís y veía la escena con curiosidad. Al parecer los magos también pueden odiar y sentir rencor.

—Y llego la Weasley menor, la noviecita de Potter.—dijo Malfoy, más que con odio burla. Ginny se sonrojo inmediatamente.

—Claro que no.—se defendió ella, aun decidida y fuerte.

—Y la Lunática, dulce Lunática.—comento el, con un poco menos de dureza. Luna sin embargo no ponía atención y lo le interesaba. Solamente seguía con esa sonrisa. Sin embargo la chica de allá la miraba con demasiado detesto y desgrado.

La chica era bastante linda pero mantenía un rostro y emociones duras.

—¿y tu...?—dijo "Malfoy" aparentemente. Entonces lo entendí, el era Draco Malfoy. Era bastante apuesto como para ser una persona del "lado oscuro". Y también note que me lo preguntaba a mi.—¿Quien demonios eres tú?

Sentí ganas de grabar su voz. Era extremadamente genial, no lo se. No era femenina, ni pensarlo. Varonil, pero no el típico tono grave. No podría describirla más, puesto que no era buena haciéndolo.

—Ah, yo.—dije, para luego tragar saliva.—Soy Kara Summer.—dije, pero eso no quito sus caras de pocos amigos.—Soy nueva.

—Interesante.—dijo la chica, siendo algo cruel. Mi corazoncillo se sintió herido y ofendido por la actitud de la chica.—¡Granger! hiciste una nueva amiga, que emoción.—siguió la chica en un tono molestoso y de burla.

—¿Tienes algo cuerdo y no ignorante que decir, Parkinson?—dijo Mione, sintiéndose genial. Sonreí con la cabeza cabizbaja.

—Oh, cállate. ¡Sangre Sucia!—le acuso ella, y luego los otros dos chicos junto a Malfoy empezaron a gritar eso. Hermione solo apretaba los puños y contenía su enojo. Nosotras solo observábamos la escena. Quería hacer algo pero me daba vergüenza. Digo, ni siquiera se usar algún hechizo y esos chicos son magos inteligentes y peligrosos. Hasta yo se que terminaría muerta.

Pero entonces salió Ron y Harry y se pusieron adelante de Hermione, protegiéndola.

—¡Déjala en paz Malfoy!—alega Ron, molesto. Me pareció que ese era un detalle encantador de parte de Ron. Probablemente le gustaba Mione, y eso sería genial porque ambos se verían muy lindos juntos como pareja.

—¿Y si no, Weasley?—dijo Draco con un tono bastante retador y arrogante, tentándolo. Finalmente el tren frenó en su totalidad, esta vez significando que probablemente hallamos llegado.

Suspire. Me libre de un primer problema antes de siquiera haber llegado a Hogwarts. Note como Draco retrocedía junto a sus amigos y Hermione se quedaba al lado de Harry, intentando calmar a Ron tan solo con la mirada. ¡Que envidia! Esa conexión con la mirada era lo que toda chica deseaba. Aunque sabía perfectamente que el amor era una sensación que iba a estar cerca de mi. Sinceramente duele saber esto por ser...yo. Cualquier mago con honor y que este cuerdo no iba a estar con una mestiza miserable como yo. Ningún humano con autoestima quisiera estar con un ser extraño y no definido como yo.

Ginny, Hermione, Luna y yo caminamos hacia el compartimiento en que estábamos antes.

—Eso fue extraño—murmure al lado de Luna.

—Fue especial—dijo ella con los ojos iluminados—El amor esta volando por los aires, El amor esta volando por los aires—y Luna siguió repitiendo eso. Simplemente busque mis maletas y note como Ginny y Hermione nos esperaban. Tenían sus cosas en sus manos ya listas, por supuesto.

—¿Están listas?—pregunto Ginny con dulzura. Hermione sonreía pero se notaba la impaciencia en su rostro.

—Las alcanzo luego—dije, y ellas dos salieron. Luna dejo de repetir su frase y me miro con curiosidad.

Bufe y me senté en mi asiento de antes.

Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que me esperara allá fuera, sea lo que sea. No me sentía lista. Tal vez yo no pertenecía aquí. Digo, todos estos chicos son unos asombrosos y maravillosos magos totalmente listos y profesionales.

—Se que te asusta—hablo de repente ella mirando neutralmente (lo que es neutral en la mirada de Luna) a la ventana.—Pero no serás más que una cobarde al quedarte acá.

Me sorprendieron las duras pero sinceras palabras de Luna, esa encantadora chica dulce y única a su manera de ser.

—Soy una cobarde—admití con mi labio inferior dado vuelta.—Pero lo enfrentare.

Entonces me levante y juntas bajamos del tren, con Hogwarts frente a mis ojos.


	3. Slytherin

El hermoso Hogwarts estaba frente a mi. Realmente era más sorprendente de lo que sospeche todo este tiempo. Pensaba que mi papá solo alardeaba de la belleza, clase y extravagancia que tenía su escuela, claro, solo me faltaba verla. Me encantaba este lugar, sinceramente me encantaba.

—¡Esto es asombroso!—dije, con las manos tapando mi boca.

—Lose, ¿puedes ver los Thestrals?—pregunto ella inocentemente. Bufe. ¿Thestrals?

—No, ¿que son esas cosas?—cuestione, extrañada. Ella solo señalo un bosque al otro lado del castillo. Asentí, como si hubiera entendido. Seguimos caminando hasta entrar.

* * *

Estoy algo perdida puesto que no tengo casa ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo gracias a Luna se que los nuevos van a donde el gorro seleccionador. La mayoría son niños de primer año pero también hay excepciones como yo, lo cual quita un poco mi nerviosismo. Los niños van y van y salen a distintas casas. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Sigo insistiendo, realmente quiero ir a Gryffindor.

Entonces es mi turno. Me siento en donde indican y ponen el Sombrero Seleccionador en mi cabeza.

—¡Vaya, Vaya!—habla el Sombrero con gracia. Me asusto un poco oírlo hablar, pero lo oculto con una sonrisa y carcajada nerviosa. Su forma de hablar me recuerda perfectamente a Caesar Flickerman, solo que esto es un sombrero.—¡un alter-ego!

Me extraño algo sus palabras sin sentido. Simplemente pensaba en cuanto cuanto deseaba esto. Gryffindor ya era casi mía.

—¡Slytherin!

* * *

Entonces ahí me encontraba, en mi habitación de Slytherin junto a las otras chicas de quinto de esta casa. Ellas me hablaban y yo respondía correctamente y con una convincente sonrisa, pero realmente no quería hacerlo. No quería sonreír. Quería llorar, ¡llorar!. Yo debía ser una Gryffindor, no una Slytherin.

—Em, con permiso—dije levantándome y yendo al baño con un pequeño bolso. El lugar era bastante solitario y se podía oír un cierto goteo. Estaban las duchas de un lado y las cabinas privadas de otro. Parecía el típico baño publico. Entre a una cabina y sin más me rendí a llorar. ¡Yo era una Gryffindor. Gryffindor!

¡Yo no era una Slytherin! ¡No lo era!. Mi depresión post-Hogwarts duro unos momentos. Luego finalmente salí y me encontré algo realmente espeluznante. No podría asegurar que era, solo que era medio-transparente y medio-humana. Ella me observaba con una torcida sonrisa.

—Hola, ¿amiga?—dijo ella, al parecer amigable.

—Ho-Hola...—tartamudeé, muy extrañada.—¿Que...Quien eres?

—Myrtle Morseferth.—contesto ella, algo tímida.—¿Y tu?.

—Kara Summer...—dije, estrechando su transparente mano.—¿Eres un fantasma?

Ella asiente. Siento como una lagrima vuelve a caer por mi mejilla, quedándose en mis pómulos. Realmente Myrtle me parece alguien...extraño.

Ser agraciada o guapa para ella no es una opción. Simplemente no lo es. Sus lentes circulares son bastantes viejos, y realmente dudo si tienen algo de visión óptica o presión. Su cabello grasoso lo llevaba tomado en dos coletas, las cuales no les favorecían. Tenía unas cejas algo gruesas, pero sinceramente no eran la gran cosa. Ella simplemente era fea. No quería ser cruel, pero no podía negarlo.

—¿Por que lloras?—pregunta ella, intentando ser amable. Me parece dulce su actitud, por lo cual empieza a agradarme un poco. Aunque eso no quita el extraño hecho de que ella sea un fantasma, lo cual sigue siendo espeluznante y sigue asustándome.

—Es que...—intento hablar.—No lo comprenderías.

_Porque tu estas muerta. Eres un fantasma._

—Si lo comprendo.—dijo ella, firme.—¡¿A caso insinúas que por estar muerta no lo se?!—ella se empezaba a enojar y yo debía calmarla. No iba a empezar a pelear con un fantasma, eso sería totalmente ridículo e incoherente.

—No, no no. No lo insinuó. Es solo que...es complicado.—dije, volviéndome a sentir fatal. Salí de la cabina en una totalidad y me quede frente a ella.

—¿Que sucede?—pregunta ella, colocándose a mi lado.

—Eligieron las casas y...y...—las lagrimas volvían, joder. Ellas volvían.—Quede en Slytherin...

—Oh—dijo ella, comprendiendo.—No te preocupes, de seguro que tu no eres así. Eres muy bonita, más que yo...

Como si me interesara. Sinceramente veía como era, y me agradaba. Sin embargo, no era lo suficiente superficial como para vivir solo preocupada de mi estado físico o mi rostro. Suave como un bebe, admito.

—No estas mal—mentí, con una sonrisa.—Pero, Slytherin...

Entonces empecé a pensar en la hora. No iba a permitir que me retaran por haberme quedado en un baño.

—¡Lo siento!—dije, empezando a correr.—¡Adiós, Myrtle!

Entonces salí y llegue a mi habitación rápidamente.

Las chicas aun estaban despiertas.

—Te tardaste mucho, ¿que hacías?—pregunto Pansy Parkinson con curiosidad. Ella era una chica de rostro hermoso y burlón, ademas de facciones duras. Ella estaba con Malfoy y los otros chicos cuando aparecimos yo y las otras. Ella le dijo sangre sucia a Hermione...

—Una fantasma comenzó a hablarme y...—dije, sentándome en mi cama.

—¡Ah, Myrtle La Llorona!—dijo Millicent, una chica con varios kilos de más y un rostro no muy atractivo ni agraciado. Sin embargo no pensaba discriminar a nadie, y menos por su aspecto físico.

—¿Myrtle La Llorona?—cuestione, intrigada.—¿Por que le dicen así?

—Es una llorona, ya veras.—dijo Tracey, una castaña bastante común. Parecía tener la típica actitud arrogante de Slytherin, sin embargo no veía nada especial en ella.

—Sí, se las pasa todas las noches llorando. Me da pena a veces.—dijo Daphne. Era rubia y bastante bonita por lo que había visto. Su actitud parecía ser algo más bondadosa, pero también era orgullosa como todos.

—¿Pena? Es horrendamente insoportable.—dijo Pansy, confiada.—Ademas de físico, su actitud es fea. Deberían echarla de Hogwarts, o sea ¡nadie la quiere!.

Ellas rieron. Fingí reír, porque no me hizo nada de gracia ese cruel "chiste".

—Bien, bien—hablo Millicent entre risas.—Hay que dormir. Ahora.

—Sí, mañana tenemos nuestras primeras clases.—dijo Tracey, al parecer con emoción. Me asusto pensar en que estaré en clases de cosas que ni siquiera comprendo.

—Oigan, me siento algo confusa.—admití, mientras me colocaba el pijama.—¿Que clases exactamente tenemos mañana?

—Tenemos el mismo horario boba—dijo Pansy, al parecer "amable" a su propia forma de ser.

—Sí, nosotras te guiamos—dijo Daphne con dulzura en su sonrisa.

—Gracias—dije, para luego entrar en mi cama.—Buenas noches.

—Buenas no

ches.—se despidió Millicent.

—Buenas noches.—y Tracey.

—Buenas noches.—luego Daphne.

—¡Duerman ya!—exclamo Pansy para luego apagar las luces de la habitación.

* * *

Me desperté gracias al despertador mágico de Tracey. O como sea que se llame el objeto aquí en Hogwarts. Nos cambiamos las 5 en la habitación y luego fuimos al baño en el cual estuve ayer. Para mi suerte Myrtle (la llorona) no se encontraba allí. No me gustaría ver como Pansy y las chicas la humillarían.

Deje mi cabello suelto y lo peine bien. No importaba cuanto lo peinara, siempre tendría esas leves formas onduladas que te quedan al usar trenzas bastante sueltas. Me gustaba mi cabello. Lleve cuaderno, mi varita de corazón de dragón, flexible, de 20 cm bastante linda. Pansy y las chicas dejaron el gorro de bruja así que decidí imitarlas.

—¿Que clase tenemos primero?—pregunte, curiosa.

—Pociones.—contesto Pansy mientras se arreglaba al espejo. No importaba cuanto se arreglara, ella siempre sería bonita. Millicent solo esperaba cabizbaja sentada en una escalera. Me daba pena la poca autoestima que tenía, y quería ser su amiga. Quería ser amiga de todas, de hecho.

—¿y quien hace esa clase?—pregunte, otra vez sintiéndome como una ignorante.

—Severus Snape.—dijo Daphne con una sonrisa.—El nos adora, puesto que es el jefe de nuestra casa.

—Sí,y trata mal a los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y esos otros...—comentó Tracey, sintiéndose victoriosa. Por primera vez se sintió bien ser una Slytherin. O por lo menos había un lado bueno a esta situación, ventajas.

Finalmente salimos del baño directamente a los pasillos. Note como Pansy y las chicas se adueñaban del pasillo, caminando como si se tratara de una pasarela. Me puse al lado de Daphne e intente seguirlas el ritmo.

—¡He, Pansy!—exclamo Draco Malfoy poniéndose al lado de Pansy y destruyendo la unión perfecta. Malfoy era realmente apuesto. Probablemente el y Pansy sean algo así como novios, supongo. Se verían lindos, ademas de que sus caracteres coinciden. El andaba con su pandilla de chicos.

—Hola Draco—dijo Pansy con una sincera sonrisa. Ellos hablaron un momento hasta el notar mi presencia, ademas de que el ya había hecho comentarios y hablado con Millicent, Tracey y Daphne.

—Con que eres una Slytherin, ¿eh?—dijo el con simpatía.

—Sí, tengo suerte, supongo.—dije, con una sonrisa algo torcida. Cuando me agarraban por sorpresa mis sonrisas siempre eran torcidas. No lo podía evitar, yo era así.

—Sí, por lo menos no quedaste con Potter y sus asquerosos amigos.—dijo el. No comprendo si lo dijo aun siendo amable o simplemente quería observar mi reacción ante su comentario. Lo pensé mucho (un segundo) y supe como reaccionar.

—Hubiera sido horrendo si quedaba con ellos—comenté, sintiéndome como una traicionera. Sin embargo estaba decidida a conocer al real Draco Malfoy, y para eso tenía que darle el gusto.

—Vaya, Summer, al parecer no eres una Gryffindor—dijo el con arrogancia. Le sonreí levemente.

—Yo soy una Slytherin. Nací para serlo.

Mentí, realmente mentí. Sin embargo ya estaba aquí y no tenía ganas de llorar otra vez en ese extraño baño con esa extraña fantasma. Yo quería ser una gran maga y si para eso tenía que ser como una Slytherin lo iba a ser.

—Vaya palabras, Summer.—dijo Draco con gracia.

—Es la verdad. Soy una Slytherin.—admití, sin vergüenza alguna. Ya lo era, nada iba a cambiar.


End file.
